Hopper
Hopper is an evil grasshopper who the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of A Bug's Life. He wanted to forever keep the ant colony under his thumb, but was defeated by Flik and Pooh and his friends, when they tricked him into coming to a bird's nest, which by dark irony, Hopper is very phobic of birds. History At the beginning of the film, Flik accidentally destroys the offering of food that the ants prepared for the grasshoppers. When they arrive, Hopper is angry to find the food all gone but is willing enough to give the ants a second chance. Flik stands up to Hopper, and Hopper doubles the order of food that the ants must prepare. After a while, Hopper is seen again at his hangout in the desert. Molt suggests to Hopper that they do not collect food from the ants due to them having enough food to get them through the winter as it is. As Hopper is about to punch him for suggesting this, Molt frantically tells him that it was not his idea, causing him to direct his attention towards the two grasshoppers, Axel and Loco, that had told him to tell him this. Realizing that his underlings unable to understand the situation, Hopper demonstrates to Axel and Loco the strength of an ant by throwing a single grant at them only for them to laugh it up due to how weak it is until he pours the entire grants reserve on them, burying them alive and kills them. He explains that it was never about food but "keeping the ants in line" as the ants can defeat them easily with overwhelming numbers. Immediately after, he and his goons fly out of the hangout towards Ant Island. When he is dissatisfied with the amount of offering the ants give him after a second chance, Hopper takes over Ant Island and plots to kill the Queen. After hearing from Dot about Hopper's plot, Flik and the circus troupe return to the island and rescue the Queen, with the help of the fake bird that they made earlier in the season. Hopper had a fear of birds, revealing that he had ornithophobia. However, he soon discovers that the bird is a fake after it is set on fire by P.T. Flea, and has Thumper beat up Flik upon realizing that it was his idea. Flik makes his heartfelt and assertive speech about how his colony is strong in number. Hopper swats Flik to the ground and raises his foot to squish him, but Atta intervenes. Hopper then turns to see all of the ants and the circus bugs ready to fight and bombard him. After being ditched by his own minions, Hopper is trapped in the circus cannon. Seeking revenge on Flik for embarrassing him, Hopper shoots himself toward Flik and flies away with him. The circus bugs give chase to save Flik, launching Tuck and Roll onto Hopper's back in an attempt to stop him. Hopper maneuvers himself through a small hole and manages to shake off the pill bugs, but they reveal that they have removed a piece of one of his antennae. This creates enough of a distraction for Atta to swipe Flik away from him, and he pursues the two across the river. Flik tells Atta to stay hidden and goes out to find Hopper, only for the grasshopper to land right in front of him. He strangles Flik with the promise to return next season with more grasshoppers as he corners him against a bird's nest. Suddenly, the sparrow appears and notices the two bugs. Assuming that this is simply another trick, he teases the bird until she shrieks at him. As he realizes his mistake and tries to flee, the bird blocks off his path, catches him, and feeds him to her chicks, with Atta and Flik looking away. At the end of the movie, Tuck and Roll are shown jabbering on about their fight with Hopper while holding the piece of his antennae, which is all that is left of the villainous grasshopper. Trivia *Hopper will become the main villain in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Bug's Life. *Hopper wil become the main villain in The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life. *Hopper will become the main villain in Bloom's Adventures of A Bug's Life. He develops a crush on Flora and wants her to be his princess, even though Flora wants nothing to do with him and Helia is willing to prevent that from happening. *Hopper will become the main villain in Tino's Adventures of A Bug's Life. *Hopper is the first main Pixar movie villain to be physically fought. *He is also the first main Pixar movie villain to die in his movie. Gallery A-Bugs-Life-1-.png|Hopper's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Males Category:Manly villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Insects Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Mario's enemies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Grumpy characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Pixar Villains Category:Selfish characters Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Usurpers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Psychopaths Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Localized Threats Category:Straight Man Category:Dictators Category:Bugs Category:Angry characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Misogynists Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains